


Newsies Kinktober 2018

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Domination/submission, Double Penetration, Foursome, Frottage, Gags, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sadism, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Suspension, Temperature Play, Threesome, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of Newsies Kinktober prompts





	Newsies Kinktober 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Era
> 
> UHHH SORRY THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> I HAVE SO MANY PROMPTS TO DO

     Racetrack wouldn't have thought he'd be in his current situation a few years back. Because a few years ago, Race hadn't met Albert DaSilva, the pretty boy who's mouth was latched onto his neck, leaving marks down to his chest. 

     His head was tossed back with a moan as Albert's mouth circled his nipple, nipping at it gently. After a bit, the redhead kept kissing down Race's body, stopping just above where his cock lay exposed. This was the part Race hated most, the damn teasing, the part where Albert would string him out until he was sobbing, begging for release. 

     Race whined, shifting his hips. Albert scoffed at this, "You really that desperate, baby?" He teased with a smirk, ghosting his fingers down Race's length, causing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine. He laughed, moving away from Race, going towards their side table and digging through it. Race let out a soft whimper when he saw what his boyfriend had grabbed. A silver ring was twirling around Albert's index finger as he sauntered over with a devious smirk. Race wasn't stupid, he knew what it was for, Albert had used it on him enough times. It was a cock ring, Albert would slip it on him and it wouldn't let him cum until it was off. He didn't hate it at all though, in fact, it only turned him on more.

     Albert slid it onto Race and started undressing himself. After, he climbed back onto the bed and looked at Race for a bit, "Colour?" He asked. God, Race loved the sweetness that Albert had even when they were getting ready to go at it.

    "Green," Race whispered in response. Albert gave a warm smile and lined himself up with Race's entrance, sliding in slowly, and watching for any sense of discomfort from Race.

     But discomfort never came, instead, Race tossed his head back with several broken moans. This encouraged Albert to slowly increase his movements.

     Race gripped onto Albert's shoulders, "Oh G-God baby," he groaned, bucking his hips forward to meet his boyfriend's thrusts, "P-Please," he whimpered.

    Albert smirked at that, "Please what? Are you close already?" He scoffed at the feverish nod Race gave, "But we've only just started," he teased.

  "Albert~" Race whined sharply, "P-Please," he nearly sobbed, "Please let me c-" his plea was cut off when Albert moved his hand to Race's cock, moving it up and down quickly as he fucked him harshly. 

   This went on for a while, Race practically screaming out as Albert reached a punishing speed, assaulting his prostate with every hard thrust, "A-Albie!" he yelped, "I-I wanna c-cum, pl-lease!" 

  "Hold on Tony," Albert panted, quickening his pace as much as he could, his hips stuttering as he shot his release deep into his boyfriend. 

    After he came down, still painfully hard inside of Race, Albert gave in to his boyfriend's pleas and slid the ring off and set it to the side before bringing his hand back to Race's cock and started jacking him off again all while beginning to fuck Race towards his finish.

    Race didn't last long, throwing his head back with a moan as he came hard over Albert's hand and his bare stomach. Albert worked Race through his high until the blonde relaxed onto the bed, his heartbeat completely out of control. 

   Albert pulled out of Race after he caught his breath and started to get himself re-dressed. When he finished, he picked a pair of sweatpants up off the floor and helped Race into them before getting into the bed next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. "I'm gonna be sore for a week," Race mumbled into the skin of Albert's neck. 

  "You know I love you though right?" The redhead chuckled, earning a small nod from Race, "Ye'h."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Spitroasting [Spot x Albert x Race]


End file.
